Chocolates and Cigarettes
by TinySprite
Summary: A sweet Valentine's Day one-shot. Contains yaoi.


TinySprite: (Waves at viewers) Hello! Well, it's Valentine's Day and I couldn't help but want to post something for it!

Yako: (Looking at the authoress) Neuro....

Neuro: (Shoving Yako to the floor and placing a foot on her back) Silence Slave! I want to see where this goes!

Tiny: (Ignoring them) So here's a cute little one-shot for my favorite Neuro couple!

Yako: (Has a bad feeling)

Neuro: (Smiling face) Sensei says for me to do the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro! Absolutely nothing!

Neuro: (To the side) But there is this contract she signed saying she agrees whole-heartedly to being my slave...

(------)

The station was surprisingly quiet at this time of day. But then again, it was pretty early in the morning and nothing major had happened in the last few weeks that would warrant a flurry of activity. As it was, the other officers were using this time to catch up on paper work and relax somewhat.

Still, there was a slight buzz to the air, as everyone went about their work. It was Valentine's Day, and they were all looking forward to either receiving or giving chocolates.

One certain officer was especially excited. He'd even come into work a whole hour early to set his plan in motion. Double checking that no one was looking, he went about his scheme, biting his lips to keep quiet.

First, an assortment of miniature chocolates hidden throughout the desk, fifteen in all. Then another prize hidden in one of the desk drawers. After that, he needed to sit back and wait. The rest of the gift was much more subtle, but he knew it would most likely be seen.

Sitting in his own desk chair, Ishigaki lightly drummed his fingers on the desk, trying to sit still. Senpai wouldn't be here for a little longer and he'd forced himself to leave all his models and toys back at home. He'd even gone as far as to take his cell phone charm off. Thus boredom had quickly settled in, making the young man twitchy.

Casting his eyes about, they landed on the piles of paperwork on his desk. He grimaced at them, but with nothing else to do...well, he could at least take care of some paperwork, right? Opening a desk drawer to locate a pen, Ishigaki plucked a few sheets off the closest pile and got to work filling them out.

It was some hours later that found him tracking down another officer, a file in hand, "Ah, Ito-san! Wait up!"

The older policeman glanced at him, hand on the doorknob to leave for lunch, "What is it Ishigaki?"

The young man lifted the file in his hand, a half-smile on his face, "You're working that mugging case with Narita-san, right? The one where the assailant wore a wig and face mask?"

The other nodded, reaching for the papers, "Yeah, is that for us?"

Ishigaki nodded, "Actually, I was in the filing room and found another case with a similar MO. I thought you'd like to see it as soon as possible."

Ito smiled, accepting the file, "Thanks, this should help us out. Ya know, you're not that bad when you're not playing around."

The younger man blushed a little, mumbling something as he looked to the side, embarrassed. Ito took pity on him and changed the subject, "Looks like someone's popular today."

Ishigaki blinked, then followed the other's line of sight to the small mound of candy and gifts on Sasazuka's desk. The young man felt his jaw drop. He'd known his senpai was popular but not that popular! Ito continued on, teasing, "Don't tell me you gave him all that."

Ishigaki just shook his head, deflating. Now how would Senpai find his presents?

Ito watched the younger man walk off, wondering what his problem was. He shrugged, turning to go put the file on his desk. He gave one last glance at Sasazuka's desk, just in time to see the stoic man return and quietly contemplate the pile before shoving most of the treats and gifts into his wastebasket.

He winced at that, both for the waste of good candy and for how calmly it'd been done. He muttered to himself, "Harsh as ever Sasazuka."

Much later that day, Ishigaki returned to his desk, tired and saddened. Senpai had received other gifts too, treating them much the same way if they were simply left on his desk or calmly rejecting them from the giver. The only one who hadn't received that was Yako Katsuragi, who instead got a vague promise to eat the chocolate she'd given him later.

The small man grumbled to himself, gently poking the wrapped chocolate he himself had received from Yako. He didn't want to really eat it, not in the mood for sweets, but he also didn't want to throw it away. Simple solution, save it for later. His shift was about to end anyway.

Picking up his bag, he made to put the chocolate inside only to stop in surprise. There was a small gift in his bag, wrapped simply in red wrapping paper. A blush came to his face at the sight of the present. Throughout the day, he'd received a few other bits of chocolate and a card, but those were all general gifts, ones the giver handed out to be nice. This was the only present he'd gotten specifically for himself today.

Glancing around, he put aside the chocolate on his desk and drew out the gift instead. There weren't many people there at the moment and no one was looking right at him, or glancing in his direction so it seemed that the mysterious gift giver wasn't here right now. The present had a decent weight to it, not overly heavy, but it was definitely something. Setting his bag down, Ishigaki proceeded to open the small present. He smiled at seeing what it was.

It was a miniature modeling kit for a toy car. It wasn't anything specifically special, but it still made the young man feel warm inside, giving his spirits a needed boost. Hearing footsteps behind him, Ishigaki quickly put the kit away in his bag, tossing in Yako's chocolate as well. A soft chill announced who it was. A calm voice confirmed it, "Ishigaki, meet me in the file room."

"Ah, yes Senpai!" he turned to look at the older man, but his partner had already walked off. The dark-haired man wondered quietly what it could be that he needed to see.

Upon arriving there, he found his senpai leaning against the desk in the room, a tiny pile of candy on it as well as another thing. Ishigaki reddened at recognizing the store bought chocolates he'd gotten for Sasazuka, as well as the pack of the other's favorite cigarettes he'd added in as an extra surprise.

Apparently his blush was enough for his senpai, who reached down towards the chocolates. Ishigaki looked to the side, shoulders drooping as he awaited the sound of the candy being tossed away and the mild yet to the point lecture sure to follow. He was pretty sure the cigarettes would be kept at least, which did give him some hope.

However, no such thing occurred. What really happened was that he heard a slight rustle of paper before cool fingers caught his chin and made him look back up. A piece of unwrapped dark chocolate was pressed against his lips, which he dumbly accepted, not knowing what was going on.

As soon as the sweet disappeared into his mouth, Ishigaki was stunned to find himself being kissed. Sasazuka took advantage of that to slip his tongue into the younger man's mouth, gently prodding at Ishigaki's own and pushing the piece of chocolate about while doing so.

The smaller male finally regained enough of his senses to timidly return the kiss, even managing to gather up the courage to wrap his arms around his senpai's neck. The action was returned by Sasazuka placing his other hand against the small of Ishigaki's back to bring him closer.

They slowly pulled apart just a minute later, Ishigaki's face burning red. The mix of nicotine and chocolate left a unique taste in his mouth that he found he liked. Sasazuka still had his chin in his cool grip, making the younger man look up at him. A slight smile quirked at his lips as he gently murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day Shun."

(-------)

Tiny: (Wide-eyed, with stars around her) So precious...

Neuro: (Reading from a list) So you also agree to licking clean my shoes, giving Akane hair treatments whenever Slave no.1 is unavailable to do so, and that any possible children you might have will also be my future slaves?

Tiny: (still staring at the scene) Yeah uh huh...(distractedly signs contract)

Yako: (Has an even worse feeling now) This cannot end well....


End file.
